Kucing Keberuntungan
by Noira Hikari
Summary: AR/Kata orang, kucing hitam itu pembawa sial. Tetapi sepertinya mitos itu tidak berlaku bagi Hotaru. Karena sejak awal, kucing itu justru memberikannya keberuntungan./RnR?


**.**

**.**

"_Miaaw_~"

Hotaru menautkan alis saat mata keunguannya menangkap sosok seekor kucing berbulu hitam di depan pintu kamar asramanya. Sejenak, gadis itu hanya menatap kucing yang entah sejak kapan bergelung di kakinya itu dengan tatapan datar.

Kucing hitam? Bukankah itu julukan Natsume?—Ah lupakan.

Gadis itu kemudian melangkah. Satu langkah … dua langkah … tiga langkah. Kenapa kucing itu mengikutinya?

Hotaru berhenti melangkah. Kucing itu langsung bergelung di sela-sela kakinya.

Gadis itu meraih _baka-gun_ yang selalu dibawanya, dan mengarahkannya pada hewan itu—bersiap menembak. Dia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, kalau tidak dia bisa terlambat masuk kelas—dan kucing itu benar-benar telah mengganggunya.

"_Miaaw~"_

Tetapi, gadis itu tidak bergerak. Matanya menyipit. Ah, dia tidak bisa menembak hewan-yang-mengganggu-tapi-manis-itu. Kucing ini terlalu mirip Mikan—

—atau Ruka?

Gadis itu menggeleng. Ck. Gara-gara kucing itu pikirannya menjadi kacau, padahal ini masih pagi.

"_Miaaw~!"_

Mata ungu Hotaru bertatapan dengan mata sewarna emas milik sang kucing. Gadis itu menghela napas sejenak. Dia tidak tahan melihat wajah kucing yang terlalu manis itu. Diraihnya kucing itu ke dalam rangkulannya. Mungkin membawa kucing itu ke kelas bukan pilihan yang salah. Siapa tahu ada yang mau merawatnya.

Ah, Hotaru tahu, dia benar-benar aneh pagi ini—seaneh kemunculan kucing ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gakuen Alice miliknya Tachibana Higuchi. **

**Saya tidak pernah meraih keuntungan material apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini, selain hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AR, OOC, Typo(s), Flat, Rush, yang pasti fanfiksi ini masih jauh dari sempurna**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy…!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_, Hotaru!"

Hotaru hanya melirik sekilas Mikan yang menegurnya saat dia baru saja memasuki kelas. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa pun saat dia duduk di kursinya dengan seekor kucing di dalam rangkulannya.

"Sejak kapan kau memelihara kucing, Hotaru?"

Seperti yang dia sangka, Mikan adalah orang pertama yang menanyakannya.

"Dia bukan punyaku."

"Lalu? Kau tidak mencuri, 'kan?"

'_Baka baka baka!'_

Mata Hotaru menyipit saat menatap Mikan yang meringis karena baru saja ditembakinya dengan _baka-gun_ yang memang sudah dia siapkan. "Dia muncul di depan pintu kamarku, _Baka_," sahut gadis itu akhirnya.

Mikan menatap kucing dalam pelukan Hotaru lekat-lekat. Kucing hitam selalu mengingatkannya pada Natsume. Tapi, kucing yang ini terlihat manis dan tidak mesum—tentu saja. Perlahan, gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sang kucing.

"_Gggrrr!"_

"Aw!" Mikan terperanjat. Dengan wajah ditekuk dia menatap tangannya yang berdarah. "Dia mencakarku, Hotaru!"

"Itu karena kau bodoh."

Mikan makin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kucing ini, sepertinya sama menjengkelkannya dengan Natsume.

"Kalian sedang ap— Astaga! Sejak kapan kau memelihara kucing, Hotaru?"

_Lagi-lagi orang bodoh_, Hotaru merutuk dalam hati saat dia melihat Sumire berjalan mendekatinya. Gara-gara kucing itu Hotaru sepertinya tidak akan bisa menikmati pagi yang tenang dengan membuat alat terbaru yang sedang direncakannya seperti biasa.

"Kau kenapa, Mikan?"

Mikan menatap Sumire dengan wajahnya yang kusut. "Tanganku dicakar kucing itu!" jawabnya.

"Ck, sejak dulu kau memang bodoh," ejek Sumire. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hotaru. "Kau tahu, kan, Hotaru, kalau kucing hitam itu konon pembawa kesialan? Kau tidak takut, heh?"

Hotaru menatap kucing yang tengah bergelung dalam pangkuannya itu dengan tatapan datar. Wajah dan tubuhnya yang kecil menunjukkan kalau usianya baru beberapa bulan. Dia memang sangat manis meski seluruh bulunya berwarna hitam. Dan kucing ini telah menghancurkan paginya yang tenang, apakah ini termasuk kesialan?

"Hey, Permy! _Alice_-mu kan masih berhubungan dengan kucing. Mungkin dia bisa menyukaimu?" ujar Mikan tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja dia menyukaiku! Aku kan tidak sebodoh kau!" sahut Sumire sinis. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya ke kucing itu, menunjukkan pada Mikan kalau kucing itu pasti menyukainya. Tapi….

"_Gggrrr….!_"

'_BRUK!'_

"Aduh!"

Hotaru mengerjap. Kucing yang tadi ada di pangkuannya kini sudah berada di atas meja lain di seberangnya lalu perlahan melompat ke arah lantai. Sementara, di lantai, di sebelah kursinya berada, Sumire terlihat meringis sambil menggerutu. Saat tadi gadis itu ingin menyentuh kucing itu, si kucing malah melompatinya dan sedikit mencakar wajahnya, hingga membuat pipinya tergores.

"_Gggrrr…!_"

"Sepertinya dia hanya menyukaimu, Hotaru," ucap Mikan sambil memerhatikan si kucing yang memandang mereka sambil menggeram di lantai.

Hotaru hanya diam. Dalam hati dia juga bingung, mengapa kucing itu hanya ramah padanya? Kalau begini ceritanya dia kan jadi tidak bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk merawatnya—apakah ini juga termasuk kesialan?

"_Miaaw~_"

"Kucing?"

"_Miaaw~_"

"Manis sekali…."

Mata ungu Hotaru membulat saat melihat Ruka yang baru saja masuk ke kelas. Baru beberapa langkah, pemuda itu sudah didatangi oleh kucing itu. Dan kucing itu sangat ramah padanya?

"_Miaaw_~"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, hm?"

Ah, benar juga!

"_Miaaw~_"

Bukankah _alice-_nya Ruka itu _Animal Pheromone_? Tentu saja kucing itu akan sangat sangat sangat ramah padanya.

"Imai-_san_?"

Gadis itu menyeringai saat Ruka menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau memelihara kucing, Imai-_san_?"

Kali ini, Hotaru yakin, kucing hitam tidak selalu membawa kesialan. Kucing itu justru bisa menjadi keberuntungan baginya.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya, kau harus membayarnya padaku. Dan kalau pun kau tidak mau, kau tetap _harus_ mau merawatnya dan membayarku, karena aku tidak ingin merawat kucing itu dan—seperti yang kau tahu—aku tidak akan memberikan apa pun secara gratis."

"EH?!"

Apalagi yang bisa membuat Hotaru berpikir dia beruntung selain ketika dia berhasil menemukan cara mudah untuk mendapatkan uang, 'kan?

**.**

**.**

**LOL**

**.**

**.**

Central Town sore itu sangat ramai. Beberapa toko terlihat dipenuhi pengunjung. Di salah satu toko yang menjual makanan hewan, terlihat Ruka yang baru keluar menenteng belanjaan dan seekor kelinci. Di belakangnya, Natsume—sahabatnya—mengikutinya tanpa menunjukkan minat sama sekali. Sedangkan tidak jauh dari mereka, seekor kucing kecil berbulu hitam turut berjalan bersama mereka.

Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang tertarik melihat pemandangan itu. Sesekali, orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka akan berhenti dan mengamati. Mungkin menyaksikan dua orang pemuda paling populer berjalan bersama seekor kelinci dan seekor kucing terlihat cukup menarik. Entahlah—Ruka tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran orang-orang itu. Dan kenyataannya, Ruka maupun Natsume memang tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Mereka sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian—meski Ruka tidak pernah menyukainya.

Di antara banyaknya orang yang memerhatikan mereka. Di depan salah satu stan penjual howalon, Mikan dan Hotaru juga terlihat sedang melihat ke arah mereka. Sebenarnya, Hotaru tidak begitu berniat memerhatikan mereka. Hanya Mikan-lah yang menarik-narik tangan gadis itu dan bertanya dengan ribut apakah dua orang yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian itu adalah Ruka dan Natsume.

Setelah memastikan dua orang itu memang mereka, Mikan segera saja berlari—sambil menarik Hotaru—dan memanggil nama mereka. "Natsume! Ruka-_pyon_!"

Dua orang pemuda yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Seketika, Ruka tersenyum begitu lebar saat melihat Mikan dan Hotaru. Dia melambaikan tangan. Sementara Natsume hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedatar biasanya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Ruka-lah yang pertama kali berbicara saat Mikan dan Hotaru sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku tadi membeli howalon. Akhirnya, setelah menabung beberapa bulan, aku berhasil membelinya!" seru Mikan dengan girang. Sebuah senyum polos menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu tangannya meraih bungkusan yang dibawanya. "Kalian mau?" tawarnya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menyahut, sementara Ruka menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih," sahutnya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal ini enak," komentar Mikan kemudian. Lalu gadis itu memandang bungkusan di tangan Ruka. Seketika, pertanyaan merasuki kepalanya. "Kalian sendiri? Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya.

"Membeli makanan kucing," sahut Ruka.

Mikan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia tahu kalau tadi Hotaru memaksa Ruka untuk 'membeli' kucing hitamnya dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Sahabatnya yang satu itu kalau sudah mengenai uang terkadang memang keterlaluan.

"Jadi, sekarang Ruka-_pyon_ harus membawa-bawa kelinci dan kucing juga dong?"

Ruka mengangguk. Sekilas, dia meringis sambil menatap Hotaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat datar.

"Aku harus pergi."

Seketika, Ruka dan Mikan yang asik berbicara menolehkan wajahnya menatap Natsume yang hendak berbalik—pergi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu terlihat tidak terlalu tertarik dengan basa basi Ruka dan Mikan.

"Aku ikut! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Natsume." Otomatis, Mikan berbicara.

Natsume tidak menyahut. Dia hanya pergi begitu saja. Segera saja, Mikan berlari mengejarnya. Meninggalkan Ruka dan Hotaru yang berdiri dalam diam.

Sejenak, Ruka hanya memerhatikan Mikan dan Natsume yang berjalan menjauh. Kemudian, pandangannya beralih pada Hotaru yang entah sejak kapan berjongkok di sisinya. Gadis itu terlihat asik membelai-belai kucing hitamnya. Kalau sedang begini, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat manis. Semanis kucing itu. Sekilas, Ruka tersenyum.

'_KLIK!'_

Ruka mengerjap. Wajahnya memerah. "A-apa yang kaufoto itu, Imai-_san_?"

Gadis itu bangkit—berdiri. Sebuah seringai terpampang di wajahnya. "Wajah tersenyummu pasti sangat mahal harganya. Fufufu…."

"A-apa?"

'_KLIK' 'KLIK' 'KLIK'_

"_Arigatou_, _ne_, Ruka-_pyon_."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Hotaru segera lenyap dari hadapan pemuda itu setelah mendapatkan begitu banyak foto terbaru Ruka dengan wajah memerah.

Kali ini, Ruka benar-benar menyesal sudah menganggap Hotaru manis.

"_Miaaw~?"_

**.**

**.**

**LOL**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari pagi menyelusup dari celah jendela di kamar Hotaru yang setengah terbuka. Sedangkan di dalamnya, gadis itu terlihat sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Dia merapikan beberapa buku dan peralatan yang dia butuhkan, lalu meraih _baka-gun_-nya, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar.

"_Miaaw~"_

Gadis itu hampir melompat karena kaget saat baru membuka pintu kamarnya. Di depan pintu kamarnya, seekor kucing hitam yang sangat manis terlihat bergelung di lantai. Hotaru mengernyit. Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_.

Benar juga!

Bukankah ini kucing yang kemarin? Dan bukannya kucing ini sudah 'dibeli' oleh Ruka? Lalu, kenapa kucing ini ada di depan pintu kamarnya lagi?

"_Miaaw~"_

Hotaru menatap kucing itu dengan saksama. Andai dia bisa mengerti bahasa hewan seperti Ruka, mungkin dia bisa tahu alasan kucing itu di sini. Tetapi, dia tidak bisa. Toh, sejak dulu dia tidak pernah dekat dengan hewan manapun—tentu saja jika robot-robot hewan yang dia buat tidak dihitung.

Gadis itu meraih kucing itu ke pelukannya. Mungkin dia akan mengembalikannya pada Ruka. Lebih bagus lagi jika dia bisa meminta uang lebih sebagai ongkos pengembalian kucing ini. Sekilas, dia menyeringai.

"Imai-_san_! Neko_-nyan_?"

Hotaru menoleh ke asal suara yang menyebut namanya. Di ujung lorong, pemuda yang barusan dia pikirkan tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ah, aku pikir Neko-_nyan_ pergi ke mana. Ternyata dugaanku benar, dia mendatangi Imai-_san_."

"Neko-_nyan_?"

Hotaru memandang kucing di pelukannya.

"_Miaaw~"_

"Aku memberikannya nama Neko-_nyan_." Ruka tersenyum.

Hotaru mendengus. Dasar tidak kreatif, pikirnya.

Gadis itu memberikan kucing itu pada Ruka. "Kau harus membayar karena aku sudah berbaik hati mengembalikan kucing ini," ujarnya sedatar biasanya.

Seketika, mata Ruka membulat. "Ta-tapi…."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Kali ini, Ruka hanya bisa menghela napas. Dalam hati dia merutuk. Kenapa dia tidak menolak saja? Toh, dari awal Ruka tidak pernah ingin merawat kucing ini.

"_Miaaw~"_

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi yang akan merawat kucing ini? Hotaru belum tentu akan memberikannya makan mengingat gadis itu sungguh-sungguh pelit.

"Berapa?" Akhirnya, dia bertanya.

"Lima puluh rabbit."

"_NANI_?"

"_Miaaw~!" _

**.**

**.**

**LOL**

**.**

**.**

Hari terus berganti. Berulang-ulang, di setiap paginya, kucing hitam yang sekarang menjadi milik Ruka itu selalu saja pergi ke kamar Hotaru. Dan di setiap pagi juga keadaan terulang. Hotaru tidak akan kaget lagi jika mendapatkan kucing itu bergelung di depan pintunya. Lalu, gadis itu akan menunggu hingga Ruka datang untuk mengambil kucing itu lagi dan membayar padanya.

Hotaru tidak keberatan kegiatan itu berlangsung terus-menerus. Dia sudah cukup senang bisa mendapatkan uang di setiap paginya, sekaligus teman untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama. Meski dia lebih sering diam, tetapi dia sadar, berbicara dengan Ruka sepanjang jalan ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Intinya, dia cukup menikmatinya.

Tetapi pagi ini sepertinya tidak seperti pagi yang biasanya. Kali ini, yang Hotaru temui di depan pintu kamarnya bukanlah kucing hitam kecil yang sekarang sudah menggemuk itu. Yang dia temui justru Ruka yang memaksakan senyum.

"Apa Neko-_nyan_ ada di sini seperti biasanya?" Pemuda itu bertanya saat Hotaru menanyakan maksud kedatangannya sendirian pagi-pagi itu.

Hotaru menggeleng. Kucing hitam itu tidak ada di sini saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

Kali ini, Hotaru yakin, wajah Ruka memucat. "Jadi, dia ke mana?"

Lagi, Hotaru menggeleng.

Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Tanpa saling berbicara pun, dia dan Ruka pasti tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. Mereka sama-sama sadar kalau kucing hitam yang selama ini menemani mereka tersebut … hilang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama saat Hotaru dan Ruka sudah berpencar mencari sang kucing. Mereka tidak peduli dengan sekolah hari ini. Mereka bisa sekolah kapan saja, tetapi kehilangan kucing itu tidak. Entahlah, mungkin mereka sudah sama-sama sangat menyayangi kucing itu.

Gakuen Alice bukanlah sekolah yang kecil. Sekolah ini sangatlah luas. Dengan asrama, sekolah-sekolah dan bahkan pusat pertokoan. Karena itu, mencari seekor kucing kecil memang bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah. Hotaru harus menggunakan alat-alat yang dibuatnya. Sementara Ruka harus meminta bantuan pada hewan-hewan lain untuk membantunya.

Sepanjang pagi itu mereka terus benpencar untuk mencari. Hingga akhirnya, saat pagi sudah berganti menjadi siang, Ruka menemukan kucing itu sedang 'dimainkan' oleh sekelompok siswa dari divisi sekolah menengah.

"Hei! Hentikan!"

Ruka benar-benar geram dengan perbuatan siswa-siswa itu. Tetapi sepertinya teriakan Ruka sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka. Mereka malah semakin memainkan kucing itu dengan _alice_ yang mereka miliki.

"Hei! Hentikan! Kasihan kucing itu!"

Ruka yang merasa diabaikan, tentu saja mencoba untuk menyerang siswa-siswa itu. Tetapi, seperti yang diduga sebelumnya, Ruka sama sekali tidak bisa melawan mereka. Siswa-siswa itu memiliki badan yang lebih besar darinya. Selain itu, _alice_ milik mereka jauh lebih hebat dari milik Ruka. Apalagi pemuda itu tidak ingin mengandalkan hewan untuk membantunya. Dia terlalu takut hewan-hewan itu akan terluka.

"Hahahaha…. Rasakan! Makanya, anak kecil jangan mengganggu kami!"

Siswa-siswa itu tertawa. Sementara Ruka melayang di udara karena _alice_ salah satu dari mereka. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tetapi tentu saja, nasibnya tidak jauh beda dengan kucing hitam miliknya itu. Dia dan kucing itu, kini menjadi bahan bulan-bulanan siswa-siswa dari sekolah menengah tersebut.

'_BOOM' 'BOOM' 'BOOM'_

Ruka sudah hampir menyerah saat tiba-tiba suara tembakan yang sangat besar memenuhi tempat itu. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Hotaru terlihat menaiki sebuah kendaraan mirip burung yang bisa terbang. Di pundaknya bertengger bazoka super besar—yang kemungkinan adalah buatannya sendiri.

Gadis itu menembaki siswa-siswa yang mengganggu Ruka dan kucingnya itu, hingga mereka tersungkur di tanah. Sementara Ruka yang hampir terjatuh karena pengaruh hilangnya _alice_ siswa-siswa itu, segera ditangkap oleh Hotaru. Gadis itu merebut si kucing hitam, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kali ini Ruka bersyukur Hotaru datang tepat waktu.

**.**

**.**

**LOL**

**.**

**.**

"_A-arigatou_, Imai-_san_."

Hotaru sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan terima kasih yang dilayangkan oleh Ruka. Dia justru asik membelai kucing hitam yang kini tidur lelap di pangkuannya.

Meski demikian, Ruka tetap tersenyum saat melihat kucing itu bernapas dengan teratur dalam tidurnya. Dia lega. Untung saja Hotaru datang tepat waktu dan menolongnya. Yah, bagaimanapun, Hotaru tetaplah gadis yang baik hati.

"Neko-_nyan_ terlihat sangat manis, ya?" Ruka kembali berbicara.

Hotaru hanya mengangguk.

Tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk Ruka. Dia tahu kalau Hotaru hampir sama dengan Natsume. Sama-sama tidak begitu suka berbicara banyak.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum terus, heh?"

Ruka mengerjap. Dia menatap Hotaru yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dingin. Biasanya, kalau Ruka tersenyum, Hotaru akan segera memotret dirinya. Bahkan, biasanya, Hotaru akan meminta bayaran atas jasa apa pun yang dia tawarkan. Tetapi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak memotretnya ataupun meminta uang karena gadis itu sudah menyelamatkannya. Tumben?

"Aku senang melihat kucing itu akhirnya baik-baik saja," sahut pemuda itu akhirnya. Senyum masih terkembang di bibirnya.

Hotaru kembali menatap kucing dalam pangkuannya dan membelainya.

"Ternyata, Imai-_san_ benar-benar menyayangi kucing itu." Ruka kembali berucap.

Hotaru masih diam. Dalam hati dia pun bertanya-tanya mengapa dia begitu sayangnya pada kucing itu. Padahal kucing itu hanyalah kucing biasa.

"Imai-_san_ yang sedang membelai kucing begini sangat manis, lho."

Hotaru mengerjap. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ruka. Pemuda itu masih tersenyum begitu lebar. Seketika, gadis itu membuang muka.

Sudah banyak orang yang memuji Hotaru cantik atau manis. Tetapi, dipuji oleh Ruka entah mengapa rasanya berbeda. Dia tidak tahu mengapa. Hanya saja, jantungnya yang biasanya begitu tenang mendadak berdetak tidak keruan. Apa karena akhir-akhir ini Ruka adalah pemuda yang paling dekat dengannya?

Ah, dia bahkan baru menyadari kalau hubungannya dengan Ruka semakin hari semakin dekat.

Dia melirik kucing di pangkuannya. Semuanya karena kucing ini.

"Tidak terasa, ya. Kita semakin dekat begini karena kucing." Ruka tertawa renyah.

Jadi, sekarang Ruka juga bisa membaca pikirannya, eh?

"Benar dugaanku. Sejak awal melihat Imai-_san_, aku sudah menduga kalau kau gadis yang baik. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Mikan sampai mau datang ke akademi ini untuk menjemput Imai-_san_." Tangan Ruka bergerak untuk turut membelai kucing itu. "Aku senang. Karena Neko-_nyan_, aku bisa mengenal Imai-_san_ lebih dekat," gumamnya.

"Baka!" seru Hotaru tiba-tiba. Dia menunduk. Wajahnya, entah sejak kapan memerah.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

Oh, Hotaru juga ingin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, ada apa dengan dirinya.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu menatap Ruka sedatar yang dia bisa. Dia mengarahkan bazoka yang tadi dibawanya pada Ruka. "Jika kau memujiku lagi, aku akan menembakmu," ancam gadis itu.

Ruka yang tidak mengerti segera melompat bangkit dari duduknya. Alisnya berkerut. "A-aku salah apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau harus membayar banyak padaku hari ini. Seratus rabbit untuk membantumu mencari kucing ini. Seratus lima puluh rabbit untuk menyelamatkan kalian. Lima puluh rabbit karena kucing ini tidur dipangkuanku. Dan dua ratus rabbit karena kau memujiku. Jadi totalnya lima ratus rabbit!"

"_NANI_?" Mata biru Ruka melebar. "Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu! Lagi pula, apa salahnya memujimu?"

"Aku tidak suka dipuji olehmu!" Hotaru membuang wajah lagi. "Kalau begitu kau harus bekerja padaku."

"Eh?"

Kali ini, Ruka lagi-lagi menyesal sudah memuji gadis itu.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kau tahu, aku bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mengambil uangmu."

Ruka tahu Hotaru memang bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Sekilas, ia melirik kucing yang masih tertidur pulas di pangkuan Hotaru. Gara-gara kucing itu, sepertinya Ruka juga harus merelakan uangnya terkuras habis. Mungkin mitos mengenai kucing hitam pembawa sial itu benar. Perlahan, dia menelan ludah. "Baiklah."

Hotaru menyeringai. "Kau harus sudah siap di depan kamarku sejak jam enam pagi setiap harinya hingga batas waktu yang belum kutentukan," perintah gadis itu.

Ruka mengangguk—pasrah. Sepertinya hari-harinya ke depan tidak akan mudah.

Sementara, Hotaru semakin memperlebar seringaiannya.

Meski bagi Ruka kucing hitam dalam pangkuannya itu membawa kesialan. Tetapi bagi Hotaru, kucing itu benar-benar membawa keberuntungan. Dia bisa langsung kaya dengan bantuan kucing ini. Dan yang pasti, dia juga menjadi punya lebih banyak kesempatan untuk berdekatan Ruka.

Sayang, Ruka sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Hotaru diam-diam menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Another HotaRuka~ :3 #hotaru emang harus jadi pihak cowok #digebukin**

**Aku kangen berat deh sama pairing ini…. Kenapa sih jarang yang bikin? Padahal kan mereka maniiss~ #abaikan**

**Gomen kalau dari pertengahan ke belakang fic ini mulai kacau balau, otakku lagi dipenuhi sama ide-ide lain... dan itu bikin aku gak fokus ;;A;; #alasan**

**Sebenarnya Fanfiksi ini untuk sebuah challange di infantrum bertajuk soft kitty... Tetapi, pas baca ulang, kayaknya nggak memenuhi syarat deh. (syaratnya, tema kucing harus mendominasi. dan kayaknya yang mendominasi di fic ini justru sikap mata duitan Hotaru. Haha XD) jadi, aku ngerayain hari kucing sendiri aja deh... XDa**

**Ah, btw, maaf juga kalau di fic ini ada banyak kesalahannya (entah untuk karakterisasi atau latar atau fakta(?) lain). Aku udah lamaaaaa banget nggak baca manga-nya GA (yang terakhir kalau gak salah cuman pas si Mikan baru dikasih tau siapa mamanya. Ketinggalan banget, kan? ;;A;;) dan aku malah nggak pernah nonton anime-nya… Kata temanku anime-nya beda banget ya sama manga-nya? **

**Jadi, karena udah lama nggak 'bersentuhan' sama asli(?)-nya, feel-ku sama animanga ini juga mulai luntur… #ngek# apalagi akhir-akhir ini aku lagi kesemsem sama animanga lain~ :3 #dor**

**Untuk timeline-nya, yang pasti ini waktu mereka masih SD… (eh, btw, emang sekarang mereka masih SD atau udah SMP sih?)**

**Yosh… sekian ramblinganku yang gak jelas…!**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah baca!**

**Berniat meninggalkan jejak? :)**


End file.
